


The Meaning of Thank You

by Lululeigh



Series: Death Parade Drabbles [5]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim is very grateful for Onna's help in preparing the meals, but how will he ever thank her before it is her time to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble number five for the Death Parade prompts that I have had submitted to me! I'm still taking prompts by the way if you want to request something!  
> For this drabble, the prompt was:  
> "GODDESS! Will you please write something based on today's episode!? DECIM EATING HER FOOD? OH OH OR THE PART WHEN SHE WAS COOKING AND HE WAS LOOKING AT HER ABD THEN JUST CLOSED HIS EYE AND. Forgive my out burst."  
> Enjoy! And keep in mind, this was written around when episode 8 came out (I believe, I cannot quite remember!)

[09:00; Breakfast] 

“Are you certain this is how you do it? It seems a bit… odd to be mixing together. Is it even edible?” 

Decim looked up from the bowl he was dipping a piece of bread into, using a fork to help him cover the slice in the raw egg and milk mixture. Onna looked over to him with a smile from where she stood in front of the little stove, making certain that the frying pan was at the correct temperature to cook their French toast. She could only laugh at the bartender’s confusion, picking up a spatula and waving it around in the air as she spoke. 

“Of course it is! Why else do you think we’re putting it in a frying pan? You’d get sick if you tried to eat it raw. Now, hurry up and let the rest of those pieces of bread soak in the mixture! We’ll have guests arriving in an hour and I don’t want them walking in on us eating our breakfast- that would be just odd.” 

Although he did know how to prepare simple meals, he was thankful for the cooking help his assistant gave. Ever since she had arrived nearly two months ago, there had been a far greater variation in his meals, and the bartender had even picked up a few new recipes along the way. The thought of how he was supposed to thank her for her help before she had to leave crossed his mind each day, the lonely idea of returning to making meals by himself continuously plaguing his thoughts. 

\----- 

[12:45; Lunch]

“Come on, can’t you say it like you’re enjoying it?” 

“I beg your pardon. It is terribly delicious.” 

The black hair woman sighs, looking from the other half of the sandwich as it fell apart on one side to Decim who was currently “enjoying” is own sandwich. She slide the plate over to her side a bit, separating the tomatoes from the rest of the sandwich and eating them, losing her appetite all of a sudden. Was it so hard to give a nice compliment? 

The arbiter continued to eat his sandwich, curiously looking over to his assistant out of the corner of his eye. He was no good with these feelings or expressions she always made, putting him at a grave disadvantage. Had he done something incorrect again? 

“Did I say anyth-“ 

“No, I’m just not feeling all that well… I’ve had a headache since this morning and now my appetite’s gone because of it. Do you want the rest of this sandwich? I don’t really have the stomach enough to eat it.” 

Decim nods, sliding the plate back over in front of him as the woman gets up and leaves the bar. He wasn’t watching to see where she had gone, but he could only assume she was returning to her room to go and lay down. Although he couldn’t quite understand these feelings inside himself, the white hair bartender set his sandwich down on the plate to join the other, suddenly having a loss of appetite as well. 

\----- 

[18:25; Supper]

“Miss Onna? May I come in?” 

The knock at her door was gentle, the voice coming from the other side quiet and full of concern. She lifted the blankets up over her head, letting her eyes open for the first time in hours. The black haired woman had decided to sleep all day in an attempt to rid herself of the awful headache she had acquired since that morning. Sadly her rest did nothing to help, and as she sat up in bed and allowed Decim to enter, she was pleasantly surprised to see him carry in a silver plate with a matching cover over top, hiding whatever food was on it. 

“What’s that?” 

“I assumed you would be hungry once you awoke, so I decided I would bake you something that would hopefully bring your appetite back.” 

“Bake me something…?” 

As she asked the question Decim removed the cover from the plate, revealing a fresh and still warm apple pie, the scent of cinnamon and immediately overwhelming her nose. Part of her was confused, unsure of why the arbiter would go to such lengths to bake her a pie, the other however, eternally grateful for the baked treat. He moved closer to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding the plate in his lap. 

“I would like to apologize for earlier. Although I do not understand emotions very well, I could have at least said something grateful to thank you for lunch. It was very delicious, so I decided to make you this, in hopes that it would make you feel better. Also, thank you for all the other meals. They have all been very delicious.” 

The black haired woman could only watch him as he spoke, caught between looking at him and the delicious pie that sat only a few inches away. Her stomach growled right as he finished speaking, and she could only laugh, placing a hand on her stomach and reaching forward to take the dessert. 

“No hard feelings. But seriously, can I have some pie already? It’s right there tempting me and I’ve been sleeping on an empty stomach. Also, don’t lie to me, Clavis helped you out with that apology, didn’t he?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
